Love, The Start
by ProjectMoonlark101
Summary: -SUMMARY INSIDE- Also I know a lot of KotLC stories are about the ships and I don't write about the ships all that much, but I just HSD to write the love (triangle or square?) of the book series.
1. Story Info

_**Love:The Start**_

 **Summary:**

The first book. Where the love shape started. I'll be writing what I think they were thinking and for Sophie's I'll try to remember what she thought to the best of my ability, but won't be going and looking it up. These are just how I thought they felt. Probably different from Shannon Messenger's ideas.

 **Author's Note:**

I know I've started a lot of new stories lately, but I've also had a lot more time and I'm trying to organize myself because I'm really mad at myself for not posting on all of my stories for a whole month. I did that when I first started and I'll try harder and I'm REALLLY SORRY! I'll try harder! Don't give on me! I will have TONS of free time so I should update TONS more!

Looking back on what I wrote I realize it was really dramatic. Sorry. Ok.

Here's your story supplement.


	2. Chapter 1:Spotlight

_**Keefe POV**_

Who's the new girl? She's so different. So strange. So...awesome!

 _ **Fitz POV**_

Why is everyone staring at her? She's just new. With brown eyes. And new. Ok I get it.

 _ **Dex POV**_

I'm friends with her first, weirdos, so back off!

 _ **Marella POV**_

This girl needs HELP! She seems nice. I guess I'll save her.

 _ **Biana POV**_

Oh god! Just because she's new does NOT mean she should get special attention!

 _ **Sophie POV**_

Why is everyone staring at me? I know I'm new and there's a spotlight on me, but just go away! I just want to fit in for once in my life! Not stand out even more when I'm told that I'm where I belong


	3. Chapter 2:Knock-Out!

**_Keefe POV_**

Foster is officially the BEST!

She knocked out Fitzy-poo AND blew up Lady Butthead's cape! Yes! Even I can't make that much mischief in my first few days!

 _ **Dex POV**_

She.

Knocked.

Wonderboy.

Out!

She's AWESOME!

There are pros and cons to her being my cousin

Pros-

I'm related to the cool new girl.

I hang out with her a lot.

I was first to meet her.

Con-

Were cousins so I can't date her.

 _ **Fitz POV**_

What if it WAS a brain push?

But that's impossible.

But it's also impossible to manifest at age FIVE!

Well, we don't actually _know_ that, but there's never been anyone that has manifested ANYTHING at five.

Uh oh.

Here comes the painstakingly long conversation with Dad.

 _ **Biana POV**_

I can't believe she knocked out FITZ!

How DARE she!

She likes him AND hurt him?!

OMG SHES SO DEAD!

 ** _Marella POV_**

Oh.

My.

Mallowmelt.

She beat a Vacker she beta a Vacker she beat a Vacker she beat a Vacker she beat a Vacker!

OMG YASSSSSSS


	4. Chapter 3:Yikes

_**Sophie POV**_

I feel so bad about what I did to Fitz. I didn't do it on purpose, but still.

And what about the brain push theory? I know it's probably impossible, but...

What if it's not?

What if they lock me up in a lab and test my abilities, only giving me a meal a day and a blanket?

What if I get thrown out of this world, too?

What if everyone abandons me after that splotching match?

What if I was never meant to be here in the first place?

I wish I could help Grady and Edaline. But what can I do? Jolie is dead and nothing will ever bring her back.

Oh no!

Lady Galvin's class next.

Yikes.


	5. Chapter 4:BOOOOOOOM!

**Hi guys! I've got nothing to say today.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **lovelunalovegood: I'm glad! Thanks!**

 **BlackSwanGirl:Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying them!**

 **Dust Bunny:Thanks! I remember it being five but idk. I'm too lazy to go check**

 **Thank you guys so much! Within the first three hours I got give reviews! That might not seem like much to some, but it is to me! Thank you again and I'm glad you're enjoying this!**

 **Also, this chapter should be longer.**

 ** _Fit's POV_**

I can't believe Dad had to force us to be Sophie's friend. We should already be there for her! She's in a new environment with new people, new possibilities, and, above all, different ways of life! She has to forget everything and start over, but then I don't even have the courtesy to hang out with her?

And why aren't Sophie and Biana getting along? When I mentioned it, Sophie kind of looked offended. Maybe it was because I said they were alike? Who knows.

Sophie and Keefe are coming over for Base Quest after school today. I already called her as my teammate, so that's good. What else?

 _Hi_

Jeez, Sophie! Please don't scare me like that!

 _Sorry! Got to go! See ya later!_

 _ **Sophie POV**_

Later Im going to Biana's house for Base Quest. Fitz already called me on his team. Dex seems pretty envious that I spend most days at their house, but that's just Vacker-Diznee rivalry, I guess.

 _ **Biana POV**_

She's coming today!

I can't believe I didn't see how nice she was! I guess I was blinded by the fact that most girls just want to get close to my brother.

I'm glad we're finally friends!

 _ **Dex POV**_

Why is Sophie so obsessed with the Vackers lately? I think she likes Wonderboy. Her face just lights up every time she talks to him. Or even sees him looking at her.

Why must love be so difficult?

 _ **Keefe POV**_

Foster is AWESOME!

She's cute, talented, and hiding something.

I wonder what it is.

Does she have 11 toes?

Does she have a secret ability?

Why was she born in the human world?

Huh. She probably doesn't even know the answer to the last one.

I'll just have to grill her for answers later.

Oooooh it's almost time!

The timer should go off in...

3

2

1

BOOOOOM!

Hehehe


	6. Chapter 5: Canceled

_**Sophie POV**_

Keefe blew up a bunch of stink bombs in the cafeteria today. Luckily I left early.

Months passed. Elwin visits became more frequent. The Black Swan kept slipping notes. I bottled an unmapped star, causing a tribunal to take place.

One night a letter came home. Grady and Edaline were out, so I left it on the counter. While I was studying, Iggy ripped open the letter. I tried not to read it, but I saw my name. I skimmed the letter. It took my breathe away, but not as a good thing.

 _Canceled. Canceled, canceled, canceled._ As in started. Then stopped.

Grady and Edaline got home soon after, finding me sprawled across the floor.

I ran, barricading my bedroom door. Grady tried to get me to open it.

The dreams that night were unbearable. The whole world burned, leaving me alone.

Her appearance was a disaster, but the only effort she put into it was ripping off the Ruewen crest.

Grady and Edaline were waiting at the leap master.

 ** _Dex POV_**

Something is wrong with Sophie, but she won't tell anyone. She seems angry. I wonder if I did anything...?

 ** _Fitz POV_**

Looks like Sophie just found out. I hope she's ok. It might be too soon to ask though.

 ** _Biana POV_**

Poor Sophie. I wish I could do something to help her. But it seems best to just leave her be for now. I passed her a note in study hall to let her now that I'm here for her.

 ** _Marella POV_**

What's wrong with _her?_ She seems devastated but she won't tell anyone why. It's probably something stupid.

 ** _Keefe POV_**

Fitz knows what's wrong with Foster. But he won't tell me. His family won't either.

Is she ok?

Is she dying?

Is it something about her human family?

What is it?


	7. Chapter 6:Shattered

**_Sophie POV_**

This morning, Dex and I got into a huge fight. He saw Fitz and Biana comfort me yesterday and now he thinks I don't want to tell him, but it's okay to tell the Vackers. I don't actually want anyone to know, though.

 _ **Dex POV**_

Sophie told Wonderboy something. Something big. But she never told me.

We fought about it.

It turns out Uncle Grady and Aunt Eda are canceling there adoption. And the Vackers are going to adopt her, instead. How could she not have told me? I thought we were supposed to be best frends.

 _ **Keefe POV**_

Something's wrong with Foster, but no one will tell me ANYTHING. It would be awesome to be a telepath right now.

 _ **Biana POV**_

Stina has been staring at us. I think she is about to come over. From her smug expression, it looks like she knows something. Something vital. Oh no.

 _ **Fitz POV**_

I'm worried about Sophie. I heard she and Dex were yelling at each other earlier. I hope that she's ok. Her life has shattered enough.


	8. Chapter 7:Worse

_**Biana POV**_

She knows. She knows. She knows.

 _ **Fitz POV**_

How could Stina be so..so evil?! Keefe seems surprised. Sophie was just...hurt...and angry, and I saw the realization dawn in her eyes. The anger surface. The friendship melt. I told Dex to go talk to her.

 _ **Dex POV**_

Told you so.

After Sophie came to her senses, Wonderboy told me to go find her and talk to her. He seemed to genuinely care. But he was too slow to realize that Sophie is, by far, the kindest, most caring, and best friend anyone could ever ask for.

 _ **Keefe POV**_

I can't believe Fitz didn't care. how could he not care about her? Sophie is the most mysterious, most awesome, most loved girl at this school. I'm surprised that every boy in the school hasn't fallen for her. And yet, my best friend, my brother from another mother, didn't see that.

 _ **Marella POV**_

I _knew_ Dex was right. Too bad Sophie didn't

 _ **Sophie POV**_

After all this time? After everything I've been through, Stina had to make it worse? No. She didn't have to. She wanted to.

And I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe Biana and Fitz genuinely wanted to be my friend. I'm such an idiot. I thought it might have been Fitz, but I never thought about Alden.


	9. Chapter 8:Caught

_**Sophie POV**_

Cold hands and a wet cloth covered my face as I struggled to escape the death grip. Dex called to me, and I tried to tell him to run, but it was too late. He was caught, and I was out cold.

 ** _Dex POV_**

I tried to go talk to Sophie, but three black figures greeted me icily. Someone grabbed me and I heard a warning from Sophie's voice, but she wasn't speaking. Her mouth was covered, but she called out. Telepathy.

That was my last thought before I blacked out.


	10. Chapter 9:Barely

_**Everyone POV**_

Almost everyone in the Lost Cities went to their funerals. No one had ever drowned before. But no one ever did.

Keefe was heartbroken that she was taken from them in probably the hardest time of her life.

Fitz heard her sometimes. She haunted her wildest dreams and appeared in his bedroom. The only thing he had left from her was the purple _albertosaurus,_ but that while it eased the pain slightly, it also left him feeling sick thinking, _She took the time and thought and time to get me this, but all I gave her was a dumb pen. The one I gave everyone else except Biana and Keefe._ How could he do that? And he just set it aside at mid-terms, but it's so important now.

Biana hid in her room, refusing to eat. She didn't sleep, didn't stop crying. After all, Sophie had left them when she and Biana were on bad terms.

Kesler and Juline wouldn't let the triplets go into Dex's lab, or room anymore. They left everything to gather dust and remind them of their son.

Now Grady and Edaline had it worst. They were receiving condolences at her funeral. They were trying not to sob for so many reasons, but the grief and sadness over took then. It was like Jolie died all over again. But it was somehow worse. Sophie died believing that they didn't love her, died believing she wasn't wanted.

Meanwhile, Sophie drifted in and out of consciousness, hearing bits and pieces of life around her.

Occasionally, Dex also stirred, but the two were both drugged almost immediatey.

But no one in the Lost Cities, save the kidnappers, knew that Sophie and Dex were still alive, but only barely. Only one group still had hope.

The Black Swan.


	11. Chapter 10:Funerals

Fitz never understood why humans wore black to funerals, until that day. The day everyone went to the Wanderling Woods to plant Sophie and Dex's trees.

He knew that he should honor Elvin tradition, but the green clothes in his closet were so much heavier that the black ones. Or maybe that was just emotion.

Fitz was surprised to walk downstairs to find his family also dressed in black, though Mom and Biana wore green shoes and jewelry.

The Vackers arrived a few minutes early, to find that Grady, Edaline, and the Diznees were also wearing black. In fact, the whole Council, save Bronte, were wearing black circlets, black jewels, black sashes, and black shoes. Bronte actually seemed to have a gleeful glint in his eye. No one disturbed the silence of the forest.

After a few more minutes of silence, except the sobbing, people showed up. They filled the whole clearing. Most wore little bits of black or all black in honor of Sophie.

This funeral was very different. emery said a few words, and then Grady and Edaline each had speeches prepared. The Council had asked them, Kesler, Juline, Alden, Della, Elwin, Keefe and Fitz to say a few things. Grady went first.

"I didn't know Sophie long. None of us did. She was caring, different, because of her upbringing. I think our world really needed that. We all needed that. But now..." Grady trailed off, stifling a sob, "But now she's gone. And there's nothing any of us can do. Except honor her memory by being here, remembering her. And Dex, the little rascal," Grady smiled sadly at the memory"Was so fun to be around. I can think of quite a few who would agree. On the first day Kesler and Juline brought him to visit, he got Verdie, our resident T-Rex, to eat a ruckleberry. Now, I don't think anyone wants to know what a ruckleberry does to a dinosaur," He laughed sadly, "My point is that both of these kids will be dearly missed, and I will never forget them. I hope you all will keep them close to your hearts, even if you didn't know them. Thank you for coming here today," Grady sat back down into his chair as Edaline got up to speak.

All the speeches were basically about how often Sophie wet to the Healing Center, how many times Sophie almost blew things up while Dex helped her in Alchemy, and how much they would be missed, and when it was about his turn to talk, his hands grew cold and clammy. He got up as Keefe finished talking.

"I don't think any of us have the right to say we new her well. I mean, she was with us for about 8 months. And I didn't know Dex that well either. But I'd like to say this: I know they and will always have a place in our hearts, no matter how big or small, they will always be with us. One human superstition is that you go to a place called heaven when you die. You can watch the world and see your loved ones keep living their lives. If that's true, I want Sophie and Dex to know that I regret the first few months that they were here. I barely acknowledged either of them. I should have been better. And I'm sorry for that." He sat down without another word

A few people in the audience even asked to say things. One man in a silver cape came up, and his words just kind of hit him. "I hope you will all let Sophie's and Dex's pasts be our guides, but don't ever forget that you can be someone else's guide in the future. Our world contains the smartest, most important and influential people in the universe. We can start searching for ways t honor these people. So, will you join me in raising a hand to the skies?" Many collectively gasped, but none the less raised their hands and said the ancient poem.

"Some may leave and some may stay, but these will stay 'till the end of Elf day.

In a land not all that far away, they will sit, no longer Death's prey.

The water flowing in the rivers, the autumn dew and winter shivers,

The warm and hope of these love givers, the souls of these, to Death, delivers.

We hope you're safe and sound at home, and in greener pastures is where you roam.

For just as kindly as a gnome, we love every hear from your comb."

This was very strange, because usually that chant was reserved for Councillors and Ancients.

People came up afterwards, saying they were sorry for the loss, or sending them their condolences.

But Fitz was numb to it, because he had lost the only girl he had ever thought he liked, at least, as his best friend, his beacon, his _hope._

And now...she was gone.


	12. Chapter 11:Almost Home

**Hi. I know it's been like a year, and I'm really sorry. My life has been suuuuper chaotic, and I know that's no excuse for literally disappearing for at least a year, but I also have school, and schoolwork is taking up the majority of my time. Again, I'm really, really, really sorry that I have been AWOL for this long. I will do my best not to in the future.**

 _Dex POV_

The only thing I felt was pain.

Pain everywhere. Pain consuming my body and my thoughts, to the point where I didn't know who I was or why I was in pain, juts that pain was there.

Pain was the only word in my mind until suddenly, like a lightning strike, I remembered.

 _Sophie._

How can one word hold so much meaning? When I heard someone near me say 'Sophie', it was like everything clicked into place, like I was pushed out of orbit, but the one word was the gravity that brought me back.

I felt hands grab me, but I was too exhausted and unaware to fight it. Or was it my savior? At this point I opulent tell anymore.

I felt movement, like I was riding a horse, and, all of a sudden, it stopped. I felt the cold, stone ground embrace my numbed body, felt hands grab me again, then put me down, only to lift me again. I heard a dialogue going on at this point, but I had no clue what it was about, or who was talking. The only thing I knew was that I was almost safe. Almost home. Almost healed.

 _Sophie POV_

Fire crept up my arms as I struggled against my captor, who seemed to be grabbing my rams with butprning hands. The acrid smell of

flesh reached my lungs, and all I remember afterward was waking up to someone carrying me.

 **(I'm sorrry but you all know what happened with Sophie so I'm just gonna skip to The Four Seasons Tree, ok?)**

 _General POV_

What felt like days later, Sophie and Dex glittered into to sight. They found themselves at the base of a beautiful tree, split into four parts, each side seemed to embody its own season. But the pair had no time to take in its immense beauty because, firstly, Dex was unconscious, secondly, Sophie collapsed moments later.

 **Really sorry it was so short, but I think the next one is going to be waaaaaay longer.**


	13. Chapter 12: Safe

_Fitz POV_

It's so hard to let go of the people that you love, isn't it? I never understood why Grady and Edaline completely shut down their lives after Jolie's death, but now I get it. She's gone. And I'll never, ever see her again.

Weeks pass. All of her friends, including myself, I think, seem like zombies. We never smile anymore. I wish I could see _her_ smile just one more time. She was the best thing that happened to the Lost Cities.

Sometimes, I still hear her voice, calling to me, asking me to help her. The thing that bothers me the most about it, is that it seems so real.

I tried to convince myself it was fake at first, but how can it be?

I poked at my food at dinner. "May I be excused?" I asked my mother.

"Sure," she says, trying her hardest to smile at me. I think Biana and I took it the worst. I mean, how could we have been so... _awful?_ How could we not see how amazingly kind and wonderful Sophie was before she...

 _No, don't say that. She has to be somewhere out there._

She's still calling to me. I tried to ignore it, but I just can't anymore.

I felt like I was being told she died all over again.

Suddenly, an image I had seen only once before in my life popped into my head.

The Four Seasons Tree.

I tried to tell myself I was just remembering my visit there a few years ago, but the vantage point is from below the leaves, looking up. I only ever saw it from far away.

It has to be her. It _has_ to.

I did the only thing I could think to do. I hailed Keefe, expecting him to be eating right about now.

"Fitz, I can't talk right now. I'm busy," He said, when he picked up, gesturing to his textbook. He looked exhausted. His hair was flat on his head, his eyes were red, and there were purple shadows under them.

"What are you doing?" I asked, distracted.

He replied, rolling his eyes, "What do you think? I'm doing homework," Keefe? Doing homework?

"Well, meet me at the Four Seasons Tree."

"Uhhh why?" He asked, shutting his book.

"Just do it, it's important," I hung up, ran outside to our Leapmaster, and yelled, "Four Seasons Tree!"

 _Keefe POV_

My father is being as insensitive as always. I asked to stay in my room for dinner, and he says, "I don't care! We're having guests over."

He said it like I care who the guests are. All I care about is that Sophie's gone. That's right. I admit, though it's the farthest thing from what I want to do.

Why did she have to go? Was it because of whatever Fitz and Biana did to her? Or whatever she was miserable about?

I wish someone would tell me, but it's like I never knew her.

But I did. I knew her.

 _Really, Keefe? You don't know the first thing about her!_

Yes, I do.

 _Hilarious, as usual. If you knew her soooo well, why was she so depressed before she died?_

She...she was depressed because...Well, it's obviously because...

Ugh I don't know, ok?

I really hate my brain sometimes.

But I did know her, right?

I was the president of the Foster Fan Club. I knew her!

She was graceful, in her own clumsy, oblivious kind of way. She was kind to everyone she met, except maybe Stina, but she deserves it. She was beautiful, her brown eyes had golden flecks that made me light-headed. She was smart, even if not in Alchemy, but she was the smartest girl in our entire school.

She was as perfect as a person could get.

I wish I could do something to make her happy, even if she's not here to see it.

You know what, I'm going to actually do my homework. She embraced her brains, so I should, too, right?

I pulled out a textbook and a piece of paper. Tíme to start working.

Forty-five minutes Father I started my essay for Elvin History, my Imparter started to vibrate. Fitz face was on the screen.

I picked up, "Fitz, I can't talk right now. I'm busy," I pointed my Imparter to the essay and textbook, and he looked genuinely surprised.

"What are you doing?" He asked, still shocked. What? Can't I do homework?

I rolled my eyes, "What do you think? I'm doing homework,"He looked disheveled, like he'd just gotten some big news. His hair wasn't as in order as usual, his eyes were frantically glancing at his watch, and usually, I would tease him for being late to a date or something, but I wasn't in the mood.

"Well, meet me at the Four Seasons Tree," He said, running his hands through his hair.

"Uhhh why?" I asked, shutting my book, probably more forcefully than needed, but hey, who likes Elvin history anyway?

He sighed, "Just do it, it's important," and his face clicked away.

Hmm. I wonder why he needs me there...? I stepped out of my room, stepped onto the Vortinator, and got to the roof.

"Four Seasons Tree!" I yelled, glittering away.

 _Biana POV_

I don't know why Fitz even bothers going downstairs to diner, anyway. It's not like he actually eats anything.

I don't understand how everyone goes about their daily lives, pretending everything is just fine. It's not!

The best friend I've ever had is gone and she doesn't even know that I like her! She thinks that I hate her and was only her friend because my dad told me to be.

No. Thought. She _thought_ that I hated her and was only her friend because my dad told me to be.

Now I understand Grady and Edaline. Now I understand Wylie Endhal. Now I understand humans.

How can humans live their lives, knowing any one of them could drop like a fly at any moment? How do they stand knowing they won't even live to be a hundred?

I guess they don't really have a choice.

Elves are so lucky to be who we are, and we don't even realize it. We live forever, we don't have to worry about dying within the next 70 years, we are all equal.

No.

We're _not_ all equal.

We live in a world where people are ranked by what they're born with, just like humans. It may be a slightly different comparison, but in the end it's exactly the same. No one is equal.

Sophie wasn't equal to any of us. She was _better_. She didn't care who you were, as long as you were her friend. She saw the good in every single person she met, whether they saw it in themselves or not. She seems to see through everything.

Or, at least, she saw through me.

I don't want to be the prissy princess Biana who everyone thinks is a brat! I don't want to be liked because of my social status! I don't want to be seen as the pretty girl that has no brain!

Sophie knew was none of those things. Well, I am now. When I first met her, I was the coldest to her I could possibly be.

And now, I'm paying for it. Why couldn't I just be open-minded and kind to everyone?

I heard thumping outside my room, like someone was running.

No one runs anymore. It's all silence in the house. I opened my curtains to watch Fitz yell "The Four Seasons Tree!" And disappear into the light.

 _Sophie POV_

All I could see was the sky. But, somewhere around me, I felt light, pure happiness and warmth, start to pull at me. I tried to resist, but who doesn't want to be in the sunshine of the world for the rest of their lives?

I felt it pull me closer...closer... until I didn't know who I was or anything about anything, except that I wanted to go into the light.

 _Sophie!_

Who is Sophie?

Sophie... the name sounded so familiar.

Sophie...Sophie...Sophie!

I'm Sophie!

I felt arms around me and I heard a voice. It was faint, but it was still there.

"Sophie! Sophie, please hold on!!!" I heard them say, "Keefe, call Elwin! Quick!!" Whoever was holding me pulled me closer and whispered in my ear, whispered sweet nothings, whispered about me, about how sorry he was, about how much he missed me.

 _Fitz POV_

When I glittered into the clearing with the gigantic Four Seasons Tree, immediately I felt a huge weight lifted off of my heart.

Sophie is alive!!

My joy only lasted a second, though.

She was quickly fading. She was almost clear enough to see the grass underneath her.

"Sophie!" I yelled, sprinting to her as fast as elvinly possible, "Sophie, please hold on!"

At that exact moment, Keefe appeared at the edge of the clearing.

"Keefe, hail Elwin!!" I yelled, and leaned down to Sophie. I don't clearly remember what happened after that, just whispering in Sophie's ear, "It's okay, Sophie. You're safe now. We all missed you so much. You're okay now."

 _Keefe POV_

When I leaped to the Four Seasons Tree, I'm m not sure the scene completely registered in my head. I'm still almost completely sure it was a dream or hallucination or something.

I found Fitz, holding Sophie, telling me to call Elwin.

He arrived seconds later, took Sophie home, and now she's alive.

Just like that, after weeks of despair, she's just fine. Poof.

 _Dex POV_

Voices surrounded me. I don't know where I am, but I hear people talking.

"He's going to be fine, Mrs. Diznee," One of the voices said.

My eyes fluttered open, but I quickly shut them. The light in the room was so bright that I couldn't see. Or maybe it was because I had just woken up. Who even knows at this point?

"Oh, thank goodness!" Another voice replied, and I felt someone grab my hand.

I opened my eyes again, to find Mom, Dad, Lex, Bex, and Rex crowded around my bed.

Finally, I was home.

 _General POV_

Everyone was safe. Finally, everyone was safe.

Sophie was at home, sleeping and recovering.

Dex was doing the same, and both were surrounded by the people they love.

Fitz and Biana were finally, honestly, friends with Sophie.

Keefe was able to go back to his joking, bad-boy self.

 **Sorry if this doesn't really line up with the book, but one of my friends is borrowing the first one, is I can't go and check to make sure it's accurate.**


End file.
